Blank Spell
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Chimchim terus berbicara sementara ada satu hal besar yang menjadi pertanyaan di kepalaku dan aku hanya bisa fokus ke sana. Fairy? Teman baru? Siapa? [BTS/Jimin-centric/mention Minyoon]


Malam itu aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur. Semua lampu kecuali satu lampu kecil di dekat ranjang sudah kumatikan dan dan tidak ada bebunyian lain selain gerung kipas angin. Namun setelah kudengarkan baik-baik, ada suara tangis yang masuk ke telingaku dan ketika aku bangun dari tidur yang belum nyenyak itu, kutemukan seseorang sedang meringkuk di depan pintu. Tadinya kupikir itu Christ, tapi Christ tidak mungkin menangis dengan rajukan seperti anak-anak. Kemudian aku sadar kalau itu mungkin saja Chimchim.

"Chim?" tanyaku untuk memastikan, "Chim kau kenapa?"

"Aku capek, aku marah."

Sambil menangis dia mengadu padaku tentang kesakitan yang tengah dia rasakan. Badannya sakit kerena terluka, dia bilang. Saat itu dia mengaku kalau dia telah dilukai oleh Fairy. Dia menunjukkan padaku di mana luka itu dan dengan bantuan bias cahaya malam dari jendela, kulihat ada luka-luka lecet dan lebam di sekitar pipi dan bibirnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu Chimchim suka berkelahi; aku bahkan merasa dia tidak mampu melakukan itu karena dia seorang anak manja yang lemah, namun keadaannya membuatku bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi pada anak ini selama dia ada di luar. Fairy, katanya.

Aku bertanya padanya, "Kau sedang menipuku?"

"Tidak. Mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Siapa lagi itu?"

"Teman baruku. Mulanya dia baik, ternyata tidak. Kaulihat ini," katanya, sembari meniti lukanya dengan seujung jari, "kami minum, bercanda sedikit, lalu dia memukuliku. Dia bilang aku crigisan. Apa benar? Apa sebenarnya kau juga selalu marah tiap bicara denganku? Apa kau mau memukulku juga?"

"Chim."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku sampai harus terima tonjokannya itu. Keras, lho. Sakit!"

Chimchim terus berbicara sementara ada satu hal besar yang menjadi pertanyaan di kepalaku dan aku hanya bisa fokus ke sana. Fairy? Teman baru? Siapa?

Sepanjang hidupku aku hanya mengenal Chimchim dan Christ; yang mana merekalah orang-orang yang hidup bersamaku siang dan malam. Aku berbagi segalanya dengan mereka baik itu uang, tagihan, makanan, atau juga pakaian. Kami hidup dengan berbagi tapi itu tidak berlaku pada kesukaan. Aku ingat beberapa waktu lalu Christ sempat berkata padaku kalau dia sedang menyukai seseorang; seseorang yang baru ditemuinya di kedai kopi langganan. Kupikir Christ telah melakukan sesuatu pada Chimchim tapi aku tak yakin juga karena Christ bukan orang yang sanggup melukai fisik seseorang walau ucapannya kasar. Dan bagaimana pun, kami telah hidup bersama begitu lama. Apa dia tega?

"Enyahkan Fairy. Aku tidak suka padanya. Dia mungkin akan melakukan banyak hal agar kau mau berteman dengannya juga tapi aku tak suka itu."

Aku menengok, baru sadar Christ tidak ada di tempat. Aku jarang melihatnya kalau lampu mati. Dia mungkin saja sedang merokok di suatu tempat tapi apakah sampai tak peduli pada Chimchim yang keadaanya seperti ini? Aku yang mulanya tak yakin mulai curiga, mungkin saja Christ menyamar, berpura-pura menjadi seseorang bernama Fairy dan bergelut dengan Chimchim tanpa sepengetahuanku hanya gara-gara—apa, _gebetan_?

Sedikitnya aku cemburu karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini.

"Aku perlu bicara pada Christ."

Chimchim masih duduk di situ, dengan lidah menjilat bekas lukanya yang belum sepenuhnya garing. Aku sedikit memukul bahunya agar dia mau mendengarkanku. Kadang-kadang anak ini susah diatur dan aku agak sebal juga padanya.

"Kubilang aku perlu bicara pada Christ."

"Iya, iya."

Chimchim kemudian menghapus bekas tangisannya dengan kerah baju dan berdiri, mempersilakan aku untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia yang kemudian menutup pintu kembali padahal aku tak minta. Kulirik dia sesaat sebelum pintu itu benar-benar tertutup, dan matanya belingsatan, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi kuyakin walau ada rahasia yang dia simpan, tak lama lagi aku akan tahu. Karena Chimchim tidak bisa berbohong. Anak itu tak cukup pintar untuk mengelabui aku.

Aku berjalan ke arah kiri, mengikuti bau asap rokok yang semilir tercium, berembus bersama angin malam yang dingin. Aku tak ingat untuk mengenakan alas kaki dan saat kulihat kaki seseorang di depanku, dia juga sama telanjang kakinya. Christ sedang mengisap rokoknya dengan santai sembari menaruh siku di besi pegangan balkon. Kaos oblongnya berkibar dan dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum ketika tahu aku hendak menghampirinya.

"Pasti kau mau bicara soal bocah itu."

"Iya."

"Walau dia seperti kecoak yang meresahkan tapi aku tidak akan mengusiknya apalagi sampai membuatnya terluka."

"Lalu apa yang dia katakan itu benar?"

"Soal apa?"

"Fairy."

Christ mengapit rokoknya dengan dua jari lalu melepaskan benda itu dari belah bibirnya. Dia mengembuskan asap yang kemudian mengepul sebentar di udara, lalu melebur, dan baunya masuk ke hidungku sampai aku harus mengernyit.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat orang bernama Fairy itu. Mungkin mereka berkelahi saat aku tak ada. Kau mau aku mencarinya?"

"Aku heran bagaimana Chimchim bisa berteman dengan si Fairy itu."

Kutatap Christ, dan dia malah tergelak. Menurutnya aku salah kalau merasa curiga. Christ bilang aku hampir sama dengan Chimchim hanya saja aku tak semenyebalkan anak itu. Christ sering membicarakan macam-macam padaku dan kupikir dia telah menganggapku sebagai _partner_ yang setara, tapi malam itu dia bilang aku bodoh; sebodoh Chimchim yang dengan mudahnya menerima orang asing seperti Fairy. Dan gara-gara itu, aku berpikir keras.

"Aku harus apa?"

"Kau atau aku?"

Pertanyaan ini sering terlontar dari mulut Christ kalau aku sudah cemas dan bertanya apakah aku perlu melakukan sesuatu atau tidak. Kadang-kadang aku terlalu serius berpikir hingga tidak bisa bertindak atau melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Christ yang akan ambil alih. Dia seperti seorang pemimpin. Orang bilang usia tidak menentukan kedewasaan seseorang tapi Christ yang berusia 32 tahun itu membuktikan kalau dia adalah seorang kakak yang memang kepalanya dan perilakunya telah ter-_setting_ dengan baik.

"Aku akan mencoba bertanya pada Chimchim soal si Fairy itu. Mungkin nanti pagi, atau entahlah," kataku.

Christ menjentikkan jari untuk membuang abu rokok yang menggantung di ujung bara. Dia menunjuk kamarku dengan dagu yang terangkat.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang. Lihat kamarmu. Semua lampunya menyala lagi."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Oh, benar. Ventilasiku bersinar. Aku bisa masuk dan bicara pada anak itu. Tapi tidak. Sepertinya Chimchim tak akan suka kalau aku mengajaknya bicara di pagi buta, apalagi dia habis menangis.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Christ menggeleng, "Aku tidak suka tidur kalau bukan karena mengantuk."

Kemudian aku meninggalkannya di balkon itu. Dia bersama bulan dan lampu-lampu jalan yang berpendar kuning. Aku tak tahu rokok di kotaknya tinggal berapa.

Chimchim kutemukan sedang tengkurap di atas kasur. Lampu di langit-langit dan lampu di atas meja nakas sama-sama menyala. Aku mau matikan salah satunya dan kupikir yang di langit-langit harus mati. Tapi tiba-tiba Chimchim bangun dan memintaku tetap menyalakannya sementara dia menekan tombol _off_ di lampu kecil dekat kasur itu. Dia bergeser saat aku naik, kemudian kami berbagi spasi di tempat tidur. Aku yang menyelimuti Chimchim dan dia begitu saja tertidur kembali. Entah karena nyaman atau lelah.

.

**Blank Spell**

.

"Pesan Vanilla Latte."

"Biasanya Americano?"

Aku terkejut karena pelayan kedai kopi itu berbicara padaku dengan wajah dan kata-kata yang kelewat santai. Terlalu akrab. Dia diam ketika aku diam. Aku bingung, mungkin sama juga dengannya. Pelayan itu berkedip sementara kepalanya meneleng penuh tanya. Aku, aku ingin bertanya tapi—ah, sudahlah. Entah mengapa hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja aku sudah merasa lelah.

"Sudah mulai bosan ya? Kemarin juga kau pesan yang lain. Green Tea Cream."

"Hm," gumamku. Kuputuskan untuk tidak berbicara banyak, dan agak berpaling muka supaya dia tidak lagi bertanya atau mengatakan apapun.

Pelayan itu pergi, dengan langkah yang tidak terlalu mantap. Aku memerhatikan bagian belakangnya saat ia berjalan. Dia cukup manis dan enak dilihat, tapi aku kelelahan kalau terus-terusan memandangnya. Apalagi saat ia menoleh dan memergoki mataku.

Siang itu cukup panas. Aku hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang tipis. Pelayan itu terlihat ingin berbicara denganku tapi kutahu itu tidak boleh dilakukan karena dia sedang bekerja. Aku mulai merumuskan bahwa Christ menyukai laki-laki ini.

Americanonya yang selalu, dan obrolan mereka yang entah dibangun kapan membuatku penasaran. Sempat, saat mata kami bertemu, dia tersenyum tapi matanya agak menyorotkan kekecewaan. Bajuku kemeja putih, dan Christ biasanya mengenakan kaos hitam dengan kalung atau cincin-cincin perak supaya terlihat gaya.

Karena Christ belum bangun dan terlihat agak atau sama sekali tidak ingin bangun, akhirnya aku yang pergi ke luar. Bagaimana pun aku butuh matahari walau aku tak begitu suka bersosialisasi. Christ menyuruhku pergi ke kedai kopi karena di tempat ini tidak akan seramai restoran cepat saji atau sejenisnya. Katanya aku bisa duduk dan menyesap kopi dengan tenang, atau juga belajar untuk berbicara setidaknya dengan seorang atau dua orang.

"Silakan," kata pelayan itu.

Dia membawakan minumanku. Saat dia hendak berbalik, aku menghentikannya dengan pegangan tangan. Aku berhasil menjaring atensinya.

Dia mendecak, lalu berbisik kasar, "Aku tidak punya rokok!"

Padahal, aku tak meminta itu. Aku pun membiarkannya pergi, sembari berpikir, apa perlu aku merokok juga? Laki-laki ini kelihatannya cukup menyenangkan walau mungkin dia sama cerewetnya seperti Chimchim. Dia cantik, aku suka. Bajunya beraroma kopi.

"Yoongi, tolong ambilkan lap baru!"

Oh, namanya Yoongi. Kalau dia kenal Christ, apa dia kenal Chimchim juga? Apakah Chimchim pernah berkunjung kemari?

Aku tidak sempat bicara dengan Chimchim karena di pagi hari, ketika aku bangun, tempatnya telah diisi oleh Christ dan yang Chimchim tinggalkan hanya sepotong jaket biru dengan sebuah lolipop dalam sakunya. Aku tak tahu dia kelayapan ke mana.

Kedai yang sepi, dan orang-orang di balik meja bar yang tak lagi sibuk membuat suasana menjadi suntuk. Aku telah menghabiskan kopiku dan pelayan lain menawariku untuk memesan yang lain. Aku mengulangi pesananku tapi kali ini ditambah dua buah donat.

Yoongi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia bertopang dagu di meja tinggi, di antara toples-toples kaca berisi berbagai macam kopi. Aku tidak berbicara padanya, apapun, sejak aku datang kemari dan kupikir aku harus mengatakan sesuatu agar dia berhenti menunggu.

"Kau senggang?" tanyaku.

Yoongi tertawa. "Kau bilang kau sudah berhenti merokok, dan cuma mau makan lolipop saja sebagai gantinya. Tapi kenapa tadi kau meminta rokok dariku?"

Sesuatu berdenting di kepalaku. Aku hanya memberinya tawa kering, aku mengerti sesuatu. Lantas aku pun pindah duduk, dari tempatku di dekat jendela, pada sejajaran kursi tinggi depan meja bar. Aku duduk di salah satunya, tepat di hadapan Yoongi yang tak lagi menopang dagu.

"Yoongi, kau pilih cokelat atau bunga?"

"Ya ampun." Matanya memutar ke atas. "Kau sudah menanyakan itu dua kali sebelumnya dan jawabanku tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku suka cokelat. Kau mau paksa aku supaya aku suka bunga? Sekarang aku yang tanya padamu."

"Tanya apa?"

"Cokelat atau bunga atau aku?"

Aku mau memilih, tapi terdistraksi oleh keberadaan sebuah cermin kecil di pojok rak sebelah kiriku. Aku melihat cermin itu, jauh ke dalamnya, dan aku melihat seseorang yang wajahnya tak ramah. Dia menatapku tajam.

Dari situ aku tahu siapa Fairy.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Jimin**__; host, 28 tahun_

_**Christ**__; protector, 32 tahun_

_**Chimchim**__; child alter, 22 tahun_

_**Fairy**__; prosecutor, usia tidak diketahui_


End file.
